


Shopping carts and a beautiful girl

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College!AU, F/F, Kara and friends with shopping carts, Kara damages Lena's car with shopping cart, Lena's a stressed gay, Tumblr inspired prompt, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: Kara and her friends are racing shopping carts when she crashes into Lena's car.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I found this on tumblr and I loved it. As usual feel free to drop a kudos or comment (prompts included). Thanks for reading :) xx

Shopping carts and dates.

Lena was having a shit day.

She had been cramming for exams during her junior year in college. Her mind fuzzy from all the studying, eyes straining so much they could hardly focused. Not to mention the various other coursework piled on top of it. She was running off of caffeine and very little nutrition from her meals, which were scarce.

She then held the prospect of the dreadful visit from her mother in the near future, her presence promising Lena would see no relief from her belittlement. Her constant comparing Lena and Lex’s accomplishments, which Lex always won. So needless to say, Lena was stressed and tired. Her head throbbing from the current headache occupying itself in her temple. 

Lena huffed out the cold air in the night, her shoes echoing in the parking lot of the super center she had went to purchase some food. She needed to in order to survive even more late night study sessions for her tiring, rigorous exam schedule. As she walked she took comfort in the silence of the night. She took note of the near empty parking lot seeing as they were closing very soon.

The only sounds being the occasional humming of the street lamps as she closed the distance to her car. 

That was until she heard the faint whooping and hollering nearby, voices mingling with laughter. Voices and the sounds of wheels breaking the silence as Lena sighed. Her hand jostling the bags she held as she hurried her feet. Lena was convinced it was a group of kids wanting to hang around the private parking area and relaxed.

She was about to reach her car when the sound of wheels grew increasingly closer. She heard the echoing footsteps and their frantic voices. Lena heard a faint voice shouting ‘Watch out’ as a crashing sound rang out.

Lena jump back startled. Her heart was thumping loudly as she took in sight the newly acquired cart joined into her car’s side. She shook off her initial surprise and as her legs rushed to the other side of her car to witness a shopping cart head first slammed against the door.. Her eyes scanning the cart, finding a small figure in a hoodie, who was now admitting small groans, taking up residency in the small basket. She let out a groan at the sight, fingers letting go off the bags.

“You've got to be fucking kidding me, right?” Lena exclaimed, her tone harsh and exhausted. She winced hearing her groceries crashing to the ground. Anger rushing into her as she started to construct statements to convey her fury. 

She watched as the figure lifted their head sheepishly, eyes registering the woman's face. The girl hurriedly rushed out of the car, setting feet on the ground as she winced at the scene. Lena was shocked to find to see a beautiful blonde giving her an apologetic frown. Lena's fury dissipated as she saw how beautiful the woman in front on her was. Her ears perked at the sounds of other footsteps rushing over to the scene. 

“I am so sorry! We were just messing around and thought the parking lot was empty. Although it's not because you're here and oh Rao I just crashed into your very expensive looking car. I am so sorry, we weren't looking and Alex lost control-,“ The small blonde rambled continuously, her eyes gleaming with nerves and guilt. Lena couldn't help but to find her kinda cute, for a woman who had just rammed her car of course.

Lena raised her eyebrow at the unfamiliar names of both Rao and Alex but let both of them go to focus her attention on the dent the cart had emitted. Her eyes scanning the damage as her thoughts raced, her mom was so going to give her hell for this. Lena sighed, her headache worsening at the prospect. 

She noticed the beautiful woman had stopped rambling on, she then focused her attention on the figures behind her. There was three women and two men accompanying the blonde, two more shopping carts abandoned behind them.

“Look it's not problem ,” Lena spoke, exhaustion coursing through her ,” Don’t worry about it.”

The woman scrunched her nose, eyes staring at the damage in guilt,” Please, give me your name and I can help replace the damage. It's the least I can do.”

“Don't worry, my family can cover this more than enough. Just please, refrain from hitting anymore cars,” Lena assured her. She recognized the how guilty the girl looked and smiled.

“We head it under control! Alex just gave a bit too much force and I sorta ended up in the side of your car,” Her hand coming up to scratch the back of her neck awkwardly. 

“You were the one trying to beat Winn!” A red haired girl let out, disbelief in her tone present at the blonde.

Lena raised her eyebrow, as she couldn't help the amusement at the situation,” What did you say your name was?”

“Kara, Kara Danvers,” She rushed out, fumbling with her glasses. She then gave Lena a small smile which Lena returned, “And you?”

“Lena. My name is Lena Luthor,” Lena smirked towards the group, eyes registering the girl infront of them. The youngest of one of the city's most wealthiest families.

Lena witnessed a small black haired girl leaning over to whisper to the red haired girl, who she now registered as Alex, ” Holy shit! Your sister hit the Lena Luthor!”

“This is Alex, Maggie, Lucy, Winn, and James,” She introduced, all of them giving the Luthor a small wave.

“Well Kara, do you make it a habit of ramming into girls cars?” Lena asked, her tone lightly teasing. Her annoyance long forgotten because of the fumbling blonde before her.

“Only the pretty ones,” She grinned, she then registered her words as she clasped a hand over her mouth.

“I didn't mean that! I mean I do think you're pretty, like gorgeous. I didn't mean to compliment you. Although I don't make a habit of ramming people that was a joke. Well it's probably not a joke since it looks like it's going to cost a lot but it's not like you need to worry about money. Oh Rao that sounded completely rude-” Kara then winced, her words getting rapidly faster. Lena let a wide grin take place on her face as the girl continued her word vomit, an eyebrow raised and a smug smirk replacing her smile.

“Tell me Kara, do you attend college here by chance?” Lena asked Kara, who grew nervous at Lena's close gaze.

“Um yes, I attend university here,” Kara admitted, tone light and quick ,” Why?”

Lena raised a finger, grabbing her receipt and a pen from her purse. She wrote on the piece of paper, ripping it and walking over to Kara, whose face grew redder as Lena grew closer. Lena reached and tucked the paper into the flustered girl’s hoodie and smiled.

“Is this for the damages?” Kara asked, gulping harshly at the other girl's close proximity.

“Nope, this is for the date you'll be accompanying me on to compensate for my car,” Lena spoke confidently, giving her a small wink as she turned to walk away.

“Oh and Kara?” Lena smirked, her eyes filling with mischief and amusement,” I think you're gorgeous as well.”

She heard a small mumbled “ Damn, Little Danvers got game” and then a small smack.

Lena got in her car, turning it on and giving a small smirk and wave to the gaping blonde. Her friends moved closer to her, laughing and congratulating her on getting the beautiful Luthor’s number.

Lena drove away, feeling less tense than usual along with excitement to see the blonde again. 

 

True to her feelings once Lena's Mother saw the damage, she lectured Lena endlessly for days. Although as she saw the bubbling blonde’s smile a few days later, she forgot all about the lectures.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date following the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two prompts:
> 
> Their date & Kara teaching Lena how to race carts in one.
> 
> I combined the prompts so that's fun :) if you would be ever so kind to drop a prompt, kudos, and/or comment would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Brief sanvers for laughs.

Date scene from Sc&BG

Lena admits she held some reservations about the whirlwind of a girl she met that night in the parking lot. She wasn't used to such enthusiasm and optimism that radiated from her, because who could hold such happiness? Lena was used to cold, distant words paired with stiff looks of disgust and disappointment. She wasn't used to having some one so eager to talk. She was used to forced conversations and disdain lacing every harsh word and insult.

Although as Lena had only exchanged texts with the blonde, she felt the happiness bubbling within her as well. Her joy infectious to the younger Luthor. The blonde was utterly charming and lovely, not to mention how effortlessly beautiful she was. She constantly sent Lena jokes and silly pictures of herself, which brought about endless bright smiles from Lena. She felt her heart swirling with unfamiliar feelings of comfort and immense joy when they engaged in witty banter and flirty words.

They had agreed for a date the following week which had been rapidly approaching. Although the contents of the date had been secretive, Kara declaring she would plan everything. Lena assumed it was due to her ever present guilt of hitting her car, even after constantly reassuring her that it was no problem.

So when Wednesday came about, the only day they both managed to have time away from school, Lena stood nervously pacing in front her of door.

Although she was definitely not waiting for Kara.

Okay maybe she was, but Lena felt hot flashes of panic at the thought of messing up around the beautiful blonde. She was worried about saying something wrong, or embarrassing herself. As a child, Lena was lectured and trained to avoid all traces of anything that could tarnish the Luthors reputation. So when Lena thought about facing the prospect of messing up with Kara, her fight or flight instincts were put into motion. 

Lena heard the doorbell echo throughout the silent apartment, her lungs inhaling sharply as she opened the door. Her eyes scaled down Kara's torso with eager , noting her bright smile and sparkling eyes. She quickly thanked herself for going casual when she saw Kara's simple outfit, although it didn't tarnish any of the beauty the blonde held.

“Hi,” Lena breathed.

Kara let out a captivating smile, arms reaching to hug Lena excitedly,” Hey Lena! Ready to go?”

Lena could only nod, taken over by just how beautiful the blonde was. She thanked any and every God at that point for placing this blonde whirlwind in her life. Kara practically dragged her from her apartment to her car, eyes stopping to the car placed next to her.

Lena smirked,” I got it fixed, though not before my mother found it.”

Kara blushed, a sheepish smile coming to rest on her face,” That's good! I mean not the part of your mother finding out because I'm really sorry about that! Although I would have payed for the repairs-“

Lena grinned widely at the blonde's rapid words, taking a moment to process the rambling. Her smile growing ever more wide as she watched nervous hands flit upwards to push her glasses up.

“Kara it's fine, my family has more than enough money to fix a car. Although a date with you would be more than enough repayment,” Lena finished with a wink, sliding open the car door. She took a seat inside as she saw Kara blinked widely before letting out a wide grin. 

Kara entered the car before starting it. Lena watched her side profile, admiring the graceful beauty held in her face. She caught her, sending her a confused look at Lena's staring before Lena waved her off. She shrugged, eyes focusing on the road as they made their way to their destination.

Forty minutes of N’SYNC and watchful glances later, they approached their destined location. Lena's eyes widened as she absorbed the joyful screams and blinding lights. Kara glanced at Lena, nerves soaking into her eyes at the prospect of Lena's rejection.

“I've never been to a fair before,” Lena mumbled off-handely, erupting a shock from the girl next to her.

“Well Lena you haven't lived until you have,” Kara grinned, jumping out the car and motioning for the girl to follow her.

Lena realized that up until that moment, she had never lived. Not until Kara took over her boringly drab world, letting the sunlight and wind sweep through. Kara was a breath of fresh, a peek of sunlight through a harsh storm.

Lena felt her own smile take place, racing out of the car to meet the other who was racing towards the ticket booth.

The night wore on, Lena inhaling more food then she ever had and Kara had won her a multitude of presents. Both of the girls having to make several trips to stow away the gifts. Lena had been suspicious of Kara's amazing talent at the games but had let it slide. After riding most of the rides, they had decided to end the night in a classic fashion, a lovely ride on the Ferris Wheel.

They felt the cart shift beneath them as they grew higher and higher in the air. Both pair of eyes coming to rest on beautiful lights adorning the darkness the night had swept in. Lena's eyes grew in wonder as the sight she claimed marvelous. Kara watched as her eyes gleamed, twinkling with the reflection of the lights.

“Beautiful,” Lena muttered, words growing a soft smile on the blonde's face.

“It is,” Kara agreed, voice low to keep the intimate atmosphere,” But you are the most breathtaking sight to behold.”

Lena turned, a dark blush hiding away in the night’s presence. Although Kara picked up her heartbeat, thudding rapidly against her chest. 

“You flatter me,” Lena managed ,” You are far more beautiful.”

Kara had wanted to fight her, tell her she was honestly more beautiful than all the stars residing in the night sky. That she was ethereal. Instead she placed her hand in Lena's, fingers intertwining.

“I guess I'll just have to prove it,” Kara smirked confidently, eager to prove to Lena her worth.

“Am i hearing a proposition for future dates?” Lena asked amused , Kara laughing nervously sounded throughout night. 

“Do you want that?”

“Sounds perfect,” Lena admitted, sliding closer and letting Kara slip her arm around her waist.

Background noises of pop music and screams paired with laughing was heard, though it couldn't destroy the comforting silence accompanying the pair of girls who were captivated in each other. 

 

//

On the ride back, both girls were silent comforted by each other's presence. The only noise provided by the low sounds coming from the radio. Both too awake to end the night yet to scared to admit it.

“It's funny,” Lena said, breaking the silence,” This started with you ramming into my car.” Kara blushed as Lena giggled, taking the unused blonde's hand into her own. 

“Yeah, my friends and I have a bad habit of racing shopping carts,” Kara admitted, smiling toying on the edge of joy at the thought of her friends.

“I've never raced shopping carts,” Lena said,” Sounds amusing.”

Kara stopped the car, eyes widening at her confession,” Well Ms.Luthor, it seems you will be living through another first tonight.”

She pulled into the nearest grocery store, scanning the silent parking lot. Grinning when she saw how few cars were in the parking lot.

She rushed out the door, an infectious smile present on her face as she ushered Lena.

So that is how the Luthor heiress, raised among socialites and America’s wealthiest, found herself sitting uneasily in a shopping cart at 12 am. Kara held the bar of it eagerly, bouncing in her step.

“Ready,” She asked.

“No,” Lena admitted nervously.

“Sure you are,” She encouraged, hand coming to rest on her shoulder,” I'm right here.”

Lena nodded, hands squeezing the sides harshly. She felt a whoosh and watched as she took off, wind rushing through her hair. She felt the strong breeze rushing past her as the world blurred. She laughed feeling her body feeling more free than ever. She felt like she was flying. 

That was until she hit a car.

She felt the front of the cart ram into something solid, abruptly stopping.

Lena felt herself launch forward slightly, stopping her body from impact. She winced as she took in the site of the car in from of her, now with a newly indent present in the side of the car. Kara rushed beside her, wincing harshly as she took in the scene.

“Oh Rao, how do we always end up in this mess,” She muttered.

Lena was about to speak up, interrupted by a harsh voice echoing in the air,” What the fuck Kara?”

Lena turned sharply, taking notice of the brunette and dark haired woman that she had seen with Kara the night they had met. Their arms holding multiple shopping bags.

“I thought I remembered the car,” Kara winced, her voice guilty,” Sorry Alex.”

Lena saw the brunette inhaling, the dark haired Lena remembered as Maggie trying to hold back a laugh.

“You think this is funny?” Alex questioned the girl next to her.

“Well, they did meet in this exact situation. It's kinda like a full circle for them,” Maggie explained, embracing the girl. 

“I'll pay for the car,” Kara promised, a small smile taking over her face,” Did you get me ice cream?”

Alex narrowed her eyes, moving the bags behind her,” Not after this.”Kara pouted and Alex sighed before nodding. 

“Why are you shopping at 12 am anyway?” Kara questioned.

Maggie grinned before pulling her girlfriend closer,” This one was craving some ice cream.”

Alex grumbled a few unintelligible words before she pulled Maggie along, voicing her goodbyes to Kara and Lena. Kara excitedly said goodbye to them and promised to catch up with them later. They made their way back to apartment, giggling and hushed whispers shared between them.

“I had a great time Kara,” Lena admitted, eyes bursting of joy, eliciting a huge grin from Kara as well.

“Many more to come I promise you,” Kara said, inching closer to Lena.

“I look forward to it,” Lena said, hesitating for a moment before placing a soft kiss to Kara's lips.

She pulled back as Kara raised her hand to brush against her fingertips to the burning skin where Lena's lips had touched. Cheeks blushing furiously as Lena opened her door.

“Goodnight,” Lena winked before exiting inside, leaving a mess of gay behind her.

Kara felt herself floating slightly, her body feeling like she was soaring. 

“Goodnight,” Kara mumbled.

Promises of new beginnings and a night of firsts present in both of their minds.


End file.
